


A Game We Never Win

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing about Fred and George's 'escape' from school Molly and Author convince Bill and Charlie that as older brothers they should talk some sense into the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game We Never Win

**Author's Note:**

> Created for: edenskye on LiveJournal via the Weasleycest Fic Exchange  
> Beta: Rabble (Not on LJ)

They hadn't been moved in long, but the Twins could honestly say they were well beyond happy to be there. They had been happy before when things were good, but with the store doing so great and the disappointment they still saw from their parents they had felt it was time for a change. That had been a couple of weeks ago now though and apparently their parents hadn't been pleased if the sudden appearance of Bill and Charlie was any clue. Still the twins had no problems with their brothers and had let them in and offered them the chairs in the room while they settled on the only bed they had set up.

"The place looks great." Bill commented as his gaze traveled the simple looking flat.

"You haven't seen.."

"..the whole place yet.."

"..but we do try our best."

It was such a normal and natural thing as far as the twins were concerned that they didn't think a thing about it even in the presence of only family. In truth it just made both Charlie and Bill shake their heads and the twins chuckled.

"So are we right.."

"..when we think that.."

"..you didn't just come..."

"..to see the shop?"

Bill didn't even bother to hide the grin "You know how mum can be when she is determined." He explained shrugging. He loved his family and did what he could to make them happy, but really this was just one time he just couldn't help her. Sure he did wish the twins had finished school, but they really were happy and doing well so who was he to try and change their mind?

Charlie of course didn't care much for his mother's opinions of career choice or he would never have gone into his own field. It was that ability to chose and be happy in one's choice that made the second oldest Weasley not to up on the idea of getting his sibling to change their minds. Still he had agreed if only to get his mother to leave off for a bit and so here he was "We wouldn't mind seeing the shop though." He added in a bid to kill time and make it seem more like they had actually tried to convince the twins this was a bad idea.

The twins grinned in reply to their older brothers "Come in dear brothers and we'll give you the grand tour. You'll be just in time for dinner." The informed Bill and Charlie in sync leading them into the store.

After the second candy the twins conned them into taking the elder Weasleys realized what they should have all along after being raised with the twins: never trust anything they give you. Sadly they hadn't entirely realized how good Fred and George had gotten at hiding pranks in sweets until after the second one, but they wisely pocketed or declined anything else offered to them even if it was just to touch the item in question.

The tour didn't take too long once the twins realized that their fun had been spoiled, but they had a room over the store that they led Bill and Charlie to once they had seen all that there was for the time. True to their earlier statement food was ready no sooner then they all piled into the small~ish room. It wasn't to large, but it would be enough for the twins to be comfortable in once they got properly settled in, but for now it was a bit of a mess while they decided where everything was to go. After a couple summoning charms they all four had chairs and were settled in what could only be a dining room/living room sort of deal that was covered in notes for more pranks until they were banished through the doorway to the bedroom. Dinner was rather uneventful considering though no one could ever say Fred and George didn't take advantage where they could and that tended to include their siblings. It was as the food disappeared and the alcohol came out that things got more interesting,

"So you are obviously…

"…going to have to tell mum…"

"…and da that you didn't…"

"…convince us to go back to school."

"We don't envy you." The last was intoned together and rather solemnly considering where it came from. The shrugs from both elder males clearly said they had already expected as much "Well if you're already all set for that…" "…why don't we have some fun?" "Like we used to…" "…when we were younger." They coaxed. The identical grins should have been enough warning for Bill and Charlie, but apparently they had had a bit too much to drink or agreed with Fred and George because all the twins got from their older brothers were nods.

"Perfect."

"How about we start. Bill truth or dare?"

Bill eyed the twins, sure it was an old game they had played for years, but he wasn't sure how much they would have picked up their game. Better to start safe "Truth."

"You're no fun." The twins pouted at the reply, but kept with their plan to start a bit slow and see how much fun they really could have with their siblings "Fine do you have a girlfriend?"

Bill blinked at such a bland question, but shook his head all the same "No. Fred truth or dare." He barely even listened to the reply knowing what they would say and gave them his own grin "I dare you to try one of those little green sweets you offered me and Charlie."

Both twins shrugged before one summoned one of the mentioned sweets eating it though weather it really was Fred could be debated. It took a few minutes, but soon the twin who had eaten the sweet was green and scaly, it was like their canary creams only these were for snakes it was meant to be a good prank against the Slytherins. The one that was now snake like, presumable Fred, grinned before moving on "Truth or dare Charlie?"

How things got from there and being one of their simple games of Truth or Dare to where it seemed to suddenly be Bill and Charlie weren't sure, but the grin the twins were offering said they had been expecting to at least wanting it to get here. "Come on Charlie.." "..either do it.." "..or did you want to.." "..take your punishment?" The twins challenged silently glad for the fact that they'd managed to keep their brothers drinking while they switched to something with less alcohol.

Charlie knew this was a bad idea, but he'd had more alcohol then he should have so he couldn't entirely convince himself of that reasoning just now. Still Bill had this odd look on his face, but it was either do it or well he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the Twins would come up with if he said no. Oh who was he kidding it wasn't that bad!

Bill eyed his younger brother he knew Charlie would give in the only problem was he wasn't sure if he liked that idea or not. It was just a game after all, but this **was** his brother. Before he could decide what to do though Charlie had lurched to his feet and had covered the small distance between their chairs. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but when his brother's lips met his but it wasn't to enjoy the feeling that was for sure.

Charlie hadn't expected to enjoy it any more then his elder brother when he kissed Bill, but he was suddenly very glad when he head the twins chatting behind him. Pulling himself away from Bill he slumped to the floor where he had previously stood putting him at Bill's feet, but he didn't much care. His brain was already foggy and this new oddity wasn't helping things.

The twins meanwhile were giggling from their place on the couch "Hey Gred?" "Ya Forge?" "I think they liked it." "I think they did." They couldn't help smirking at their older brothers amused by the slightly dazed and confused looks on their faces this had worked better then they thought. They had honestly never expected neither of the other two to let this happen and to just back out if they managed to get it to this. Still they were going to turn down their fun now, especially not when it was so much fun to see just how far and long they could keep this going.

Charlie managed to pull himself together after a couple of moments and offered the twins a bit of an odd look before it became more hardened, fine if they wanted to play "George truth or dare." He snapped still feeling a bit odd due to liking the kiss with Bill. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised when one of the twins replied 'dare' or not, but he took advantage of it all the same "Dare ya ta kiss Fred." He replied his words slurring some from all he had had to drink.

The twins gave Charlie a look before turning to each other "Hey Gred?" "Ya Forge?" "Don't think they know us as well as they think they do Gred." "No they don't Forge." They only just resisted smirking at the looks on both Bill and Charlie's faces when they pulled each other into a kiss without a second thought. The sound of coughing coming from one of their brothers pulled them apart before too long though and they turned grins on the elder two to find that apparently Bill had decided to choke on the air at their display "Ok there Bill?" they questioned in sync. The stunned looks from Charlie and Bill once he had calmed his coughing caused then to smirk once more "We **are** twins." They chimed.

When the stunned silence continued they spoke again "What? Are you trying.." "..to say that you both.." "..never experimented?" "Even with.." "..each other?" the quick looks shot between them and the shake of Bill and Charlie's head cause the twins to grin again, this was going to be more fun then they realized. "Really?" "Never?" they questioned together which earned them a blush from both their older siblings. "Siblings are good.." "..for experimenting." "After all who would.." "..they tell if you.." "..were no good?" Ok so maybe this hadn't been part of the plan when they goaded the elder two into a game, but with the fun this was turning into how could they pass up this chance? They pulled themselves to their feet making their way to the elder two "What could it hurt to experiment a bit?" they coaxed the smirks and grins gone in favor of what could only be called genuinely seductive smiles as they each held out a hand "Come on. It's fun we promise."

Charlie was the first one to give in deciding, with a bit of help from the fuzzyness of his brain due to the alcohol, that maybe they did have a decent idea. He took the offered hand letting, he thought, Fred help him to his feet from the floor at Bill's feet before staring at the twin in front of him. He was glad to see that the grin didn't return, but that part of him that wasn't fuzzy still insisted that this was his brother, his **younger** brother and a bad idea. It was quickly pushed away when he found himself being kissed by said brother though, hard to stay focused when before you realized what you were even doing there was a tongue in your mouth doing wonderful things that made the working part of your brain shut down even more.

George watched his twin and Charlie for a long moment unable to help a chuckle when Charlie protested Fred pulling away from the kiss to attack his shirt and pull it off before turning his attention back to Bill. "Come on Billy Boy. Doesn't Charlie seem like he is having fun?" The look on Bill's face said yes, but the eldest Weasley child didn't move all the same.

A groan from Charlie drew his attention again for a moment at that point and he found Fred's arm around Charlie's waist with his mouth attacking his chest and he raised an eyebrow. Was Charlie that out of it? Sure Fred was good, but he'd barely started well no matter he still had Bill to deal with. Deciding to change tactics on that front he returned his attention to Bill "Well I guess if you won't get up I'll just have to sit down." He informed Bill calmly before settling down on Bill's lap one leg on either side of his eldest brother which caused Bill to rather quickly shift his attention.

Bill had been a bit surprised when Charlie took the offered hand, but the blatant display of tongues and teeth that followed made it more then a bit hard for him to care. He vaguely heard George talking to him, but was entranced by the display especially when Charlie's shirt was pulled off. He felt his own face heat some at the sight, but he tried to ignore that fact which he managed to do until he found himself with a lap full of twin himself. He blinked at George a couple of times before realizing that apparently he was a bit more interested in the display between his siblings then he thought. He was probably safe from George noticing for the moment, but with the way he was shifting it might not stay that way for long.

Sure that he now had Bill's attention George leaned close enough that he could feel the heat of Bill's breath before speaking "They look hot don't they Bill?" he questioned earning him a hesitant nod after a moment's pause. "Fred is very good with his mouth Bill. The things he can do…" he drifted off with a vague hum blatantly remembering some of those things and shifting a bit more in Bill's lap as he did so. Bill was probably the most serious one and he was sure going to do his best to get him to loosen up a bit.

"Like what?" Bill wasn't sure where the words had come from and swallowed hard at the dark look in George's eyes.

George smirked "Would you like him to show you?" he questioned Bill as his hand's started to work on the button's of Bill's shirt taking advantage of his dazed state. "Hey Fred. I think Billy Boy wants to know what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours." He added after a long moment when Bill didn't reply.

Fred paused in his exploration of Charlie's chest to glance at his eldest brother and twin "Ya George? You think he does?" he mock questioned earning a nod from George before he turned his attention back to Charlie "You hear that Charlie? Our big brother is a naughty boy, you want to help me out with a demonstration?"

Charlie wasn't sure if he was supposed to reply or not, but he could feel the heat from his face that came from as he suddenly remembered that they were being watched and lust that made his pants more then a bit uncomfortable. Still he hadn't been in Gryffindor for nothing "Wha' ya need my help with?" His words will still slurred some, but the arousal was burning the effects of the alcohol away some. The predatory grin on Fred's face told him maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say, but before he could withdraw his offer Fred was on his knees and working at his pants. Ok he knew what this looked like, but surely he wasn't really going to do that right? "Fred wha are ya.." his words were choked off when he was proven right.

Fred grinned before repeating the move running his tongue over Charlie's half hard length. It wasn't the same as George a bit thicker and shorter, but not a lot so and he was amused to find that Charlie had as many freckles as his twin maybe even a few more. Those sounds weren't the same either George was all to willing to be vocal and tell him exactly what he thought, but Charlie was apparently doing his best not to.

George chuckled at the look on Bill's face when he glanced back at him "Isn't that a fun site Billy Boy?" he coaxed "Fred really is very good, but Charlie is going to disappoint him. Poor Fred." He shifted enough to be able to more properly see his twin and other brother "If you keep biting your lip like that Charlie Boy you're going to make it bleed and Fred won't like that. He doesn't mind if you make some noise do you Fred? You like to hear how hot that mouth of yours is or how good your tongue feels when you run it over the head." The look on Charlie's face when Fred hummed around his length was definitely a good one.

He shifted a bit more on Bill's lap unashamed of rubbing his own hardening manhood against Bill's though their pants. "Doesn't he look hot like that Billy? Doesn't Charlie look good with his face and chest all red like that and those teeth marks on his neck. Fred likes to leave his mark." George stated calmly despite his growing need due to the sounds Fred was making.

Some part of Bill's mind said that he had always known that the twins were close, but he would never have guessed that they were this close or at least that was what he tried to tell himself. Still the weight on his lap, the very hard to miss erection George was sporting along with the easy way he was speaking to Fred, and the very easy way that Fred was doing well what ever he was doing to make Charlie sound and look like that said this couldn't be a new thing.

Quite suddenly Bill found his thought cut off when a warm hand settled on his crotch rubbing him through his trousers seemingly without a second thought. He bit his lip to force back the noises that wanted to follow the initial groan that had escaped out as he forced his eyes to focus on George and the grin over his face.

"Would you like to see what else Fred can do with that mouth. He really is very good." George coaxed his eldest brother resisting the urge to smirk when he felt Bill's muscles tense as the other male resisted the urge to move against his hand. Squeezing on the flesh under his hand he did smirk when Bill moaned bucking his hips, perfect. "Come on Bill you know you want to know what else Fred can do." George said releasing Bill's crotch and moving out of his brother's lap while tugging Bill to his feet with him.

Charlie couldn't resist tangling his hand's in Fred's hair when Bill moaned and he caught sight of Bill and George. What were the twins doing to them? He really didn't know, but he wasn't sure he would protest if he had the ability to. Then Bill and George were on their feet and George was stripping Bill it wasn't to impressive until Bill started hissing and gasping, he wasn't sure what in Merlin's name George was doing but apparently it was as good as what Fred was doing.

He could honestly say that he barely recognized his own voice when he whined at Fred's stopping his administrations. Before he could pull himself together from the sudden loss of sensation Charlie found himself quite naked and in the chair just vacated by Bill and George. By the time he did manage to get some of his brain working again his eyes widened at the sight of Bill rather naked himself and bent over the arm of the couch. How in Merlin's name had they managed to do that?

"Doesn't he look tasty?" George questioned chuckling when Charlie jumped as he leaned over the back of the chair to talk to the older male "Fred really is good with that mouth of his, but just wait till you see what else he can do. He'll make Billy Boy squirm without even trying."

The words sounded like a promise and Charlie couldn't help the shiver that ran his spine at that thought. His erection was aching from Fred's attentions and the thought that his brother could do more such things with that tongue and mouth. Trying to distracted himself from the ache and the sounds Bill and Fred were making Charlie tried to turn his attention to George "So how long have you two been…?"

"Now now Charlie Boy, watch the show or you might upset our brothers."

Charlie put up a token resistance when George turned his face back towards the couch, but found himself soon able to only half focus when George's hands ran down his neck rather then leaving him. Those hands seemed to hit spots he would have never thought of as they made their way down his neck and chest. It was when they hit his still aching erection that he lost control. His wasn't entirely sure when his eyes closed under those moving hands, but the sudden loud gasp from the direction of the couch had them snapping open.

Fred smirked at the noise he had managed to draw from his eldest brother when his finger hit the bundle of nerves that he himself knew so well. "You know what that is don't you Billy Boy?" he teased running his finger over the spot once more from his place knelt behind Bill "George is better with his hands, but he doesn't complain about mine." He informed Bill amused by the twitch another move of his finger caused. "Oh well I'll leave this for George he really is much better." Fred informed Bill removing his finger and leaning forward once more using his hands to hold Bill's cheeks apart before running his tongue over the now exposed pucker.

"Fred does so have a nice mouth, but he has always told me he loves my hands." George informed Charlie while said hands continued to play over Charlie's erection and chest "Fred is rather good at that maybe you can find that out sometime Charlie Boy. Would you like that?" George teased before suddenly pulling away "I think Fred wants to play more Charlie Boy I should go take care of our big brother." He waved Fred off from Bill sending his twin back to play with Charlie while he had some more fun with Bill.

Bill wasn't sure how this had happened. One minute he had his lap full of George the next he was over the side of the couch with one of the twins doing things he had never thought of to his arse. Feck, but even without their earlier demonstrations of being quite knowledgeable he wouldn't have been able to deny it after this. A part of him still protested that this was his brother and it was wrong, but the rest firmly told that part to shove it though he did consider it for a moment when the fingers of which ever twin disappeared and returned rather cold and slick.

It wasn't the best feeling, but it did get better after a few moments especially when those fingers hit that spot that made him twitch weather he wanted to or not. It honestly made him wonder why he had never tried this before. He supposed because well he wouldn't have ever thought to do something like this with his brothers and because he had never thought of himself as liking other men, but right now those points seemed moot. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he was panting, but all the same he couldn't help a whine when those fingers retreated.

When Fred suddenly stopped Charlie found himself once more nearly over that edge without actually going over it. He was about to protest when a desperate sounding whine from the direction of the couch drew his attention to Bill and the fact that George had left him alone as well. Well or at least ceased his attentions he decided when Bill was pulled up and tugged in his direction. He blinked a bit stupidly at Bill and which ever twin it was before Bill was shoved into his lap and they grabbed at each other without thought. They weren't alone long though before he felt hands running over him once more and he turned his head to look at the twins who were grinning.

"Come on brothers time for the real fun."

Bill of course had figured out what the Twins were up to, but before he could protest Charlie had to question what they were talking about which meant Bill had to resist the urge to ask him if he was really that dense. He loved his brothers really he did, but this really wasn't a good idea. Yet before his brain could recover enough to think to protest the twins were doing things with their hands and he forgot to protest when they coaxed them into more fun. Bill found his arms around Charlie his nails digging into the younger male at the feeling of something much larger then fingers up his arse, but after a couple moments of adjusting the pain faded especially when Charlie twitched under him and it sent sparks though him.

Fred and George backed up to the couch stripping each other as they went it really was fun to mess with their brothers, but they had a feeling that this wasn't something they would forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that is at least half decent like I said I've not used them much and I tried to keep everyone IC considering the situation, but alcohol can hopefully be blamed fer OOCness. Either way enjoy and gotta love the Twins.


End file.
